


Creating The Monster

by HollowSans



Series: Songfics [4]
Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again this is a songfic, It sort of hints at septiplier if you really want it, Like all of my fanfics, Mark is only mentioned, Nightmare by Set It Off, Of Course as always to the ever so lovely UnderCore, Oneshot, So this is scary I guess, a bit stalkerish, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowSans/pseuds/HollowSans
Summary: It was just the Halloween episode, that's all he was supposed to be for. But then he got greedy, he felt replaced, and he for damn sure knew he wasn't going to stand for that...Whether his host liked it or not.





	Creating The Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Undercore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercore/gifts).



> Hey Guys! Hollow here Ummm So like it's been a while since I last updated or made a songfic and let me say, I've just been going through alot...anyways! This is Nightmare by set it off you can go look up the lyrics or listen to the song on youtube, the whole song is owned by the people of Set It Off, I own nothing but this story Idea. Btw If you have never read Undercore's stories and want to have a good cry, I suggest going over there right now! Anyways see ya laters my fanpeople! Bolded is the song as always, Also this goes out to the amazing person who was writing 'Tale Of Septiplier' Or something along those lines, it's about obviously septiplier but in Undertale. I loved that story so much, but to my disappointment they deleted it, I'm hoping you see this and bring it back, I know I'm not the only one who's hoping for that.

**They're coming creeping from the corner**

Jack looked around, he was confused as to why he thought he had heard someone. He didn't here about anyone coming over to visit, maybe it was another fan who had tracked him down somehow. He shuddered at the thought, while he loved meeting his fans, he truly did, Jack wasn't okay with it, when they actually came to the place where he lived and laid his head down to sleep, to him that was just not right.

**And all I know is that I**

**don't feel safe.**

He sighs and rubs his face with his hand. Maybe he was just being paranoid, that would surely explain it. He walked into the bathroom and splashed some water onto his face, hopefully to snap himself out of it.

**I feel a tapping on my shoulder**

**I turn around in an alarming state.**

Jack blinked and his eyes looked upwards towards the mirror, away from where he had been staring at the sink deep in thought, as he felt a hand flick his forehead rather harshly. Why did it look like there had been a face in the mirror?

**But am I losing my mind?**

**I really think so**

He walked back into his room. Maybe he's just been playing too many games. After all, it's almost Halloween, so he's been recording a lot of horror games as to hopefully please his amazing fans. Yeah, that must be it, that's all it was, that's all it had to be.

**Not a creature in sight**

**But, what you don't know...**

Jack laid back down in bed and rested his head onto his pillow once again before he turned off the light, prepared to give sleeping another try. 

  **Is that my breathing gets faster**

  **And so does my heartbeat.**

He wakes up, at which he pretty sure is the morning, and walks to the mirror, not even realizing that it had he had only been asleep for about ten minutes, it was still very late out.

**I wish this was over**

He saw himself but...his reflection, it didn't look completely like himself, in fact he looked more evil...He looked like that one video...Anti.

**I wish that this was a dream, but!**

**I created a monster,**

Jack let out a scream and threw his hands out in front of him before hurrying to the side and switched the lights on so his room was bright and he could see everything clearly once again. Anti was once again gone. He was confused, how did he even get here? He wasn't even real.

**A hell within my head**

He checked his alarm clock that sat on the side of his bed. It was only 2:34 A.M. Why did he get up so early? How long did even sleep before he woke up?

**Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own,**

**Oh I'm so scared**

He sighed and pulled on his jacket and walked out the door. Might as well go for a walk to clear the old noggin.

**I created a monster!**

**A beast inside my brain**

Most people didn't use cars since the town was so small, so the walk was pretty peaceful without the roar of an engine passing him by every two seconds like it did in L.A. Not to mention even if there were cars, nobody would probably be out and about this early in the morning, they were probably still sleeping.

**I've nowhere to go, I'm out on my own**

**My mind impaired**

**Awake me from my nightmare!**

He sighed as he turned to corner and began to make his way back to his own private living space. 

**Wait! Something doesn't feel right (feel right)**

Jack paused as he felt an icy chill run down the bare skin at the back of his neck, it was colder than the morning air was.

**No something seems wrong (wrong)**

He feels himself shiver and he turns around but sees no one there.

**And, I've been feeling this way (oh that's too bad),**

'It was probably just the wind, okay, that's it, it was just the wind' Jack desperately tried to reassure himself as he picked up his pace and quickened his journey.

**for far too long!**

Ever since his first time meeting Mark in real life, he's felt like this, like somethings always just two steps away from him. He had an idea last year for Halloween to play on that idea, he didn't think it would be true. 

**As my vision gets blurred,**

**my skins getting colder.**

Jack allowed his feet to guide him to wherever they wanted to go. At this point he just wanted to get away from whatever was following them. If the Irish man's mind wasn't so wrapped up trying to figure out what the strange noises surrounding him were, he may have recognized where he was going and been able to stop himself.

**Appearing Young, while I'm getting older.**

He felt like he's been in this constant back and forth battle for years, decades even.

**I collapse to the floor and scream:**

**'Can anybody save me from myself?'**

In his peripheral vision he saw the familiar green-hair behind him, the one that was a shade darker, the one that a was a bit more wild and crazy like it hadn't been combed or straightened out in years.He wasn't crazy after all, since Anti was actually following him. Jack wasn't sure whether to feel happy and relieved that he wasn't crazy, or terrified and creeped the hell out that this imaginary character that his fans had made is now alive and breathing and currently following him to wherever he was going. He felt his fear course through him, well that answers that question. Jack immediately once again picked up his pace, not realizing that now he was climbing up numerous flights of stairs.

**I created a monster, a hell within my head**

**Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own**

**I'm so scared (Oh I'm So Scared!)**

He threw the door open, cold morning wind blowing straight into his face, nonetheless, he kept going forward, walking out into the middle of the rooftop.

**I created a monster, a beast inside my brain.**

What had he thought coming all the way up here? Damn his legs, have to take him to one of the places where he'll be consumed by two fear, his fear of heights and his fear of a fictional character coming true and hunting him down. Jack knew he was slowly losing it, of course that much was obvious. He turned as he heard the door open again and then slam shut. It was Anti.

**I've nowhere to go**

Jack looked for an escape, but coincidentally, Anti happened to be blocking his only escape.

**I'm out on my own**

As Anti started to move towards Jack, the latter backed up, wishing that anyone at all, just hoping that someone was there. He clenched his eyes together, 'Mark, please, I don't know how, but please somehow help me.' He uttered in his head, praying with all his might. Even though he knew it was no use.

**My Mind impaired**

**Awake me from my nightmare!**

"Y-You can't be real!" Jack's voice trembled, he felt his whole body shaking, he was afraid. He reached the end of the roof, reflexively stepping up onto the ledge without a second thought, "Y-You're something purely fan-made!" 

**Walking to the ledge**

**I find myself looking down**

Anti let out a cold and deep laugh, well as deep as it could get with Jack's voice, it had a sort of glitchy sound to it. "Getting a bit close to edge aren't ya Jackaboy? It's a long way down!" He spat, venom laced into his words as he continued to step closer until he was within arms length of Jack. Jack regrettably looked down to see he was about 10 stories high. How had he gotten here? Why did he come here? Why does he always make these kinds of stupid decisions?

**Frozen still with fear,**

It was terrifying to say the least...But if he could prevent Anti from taking his body over and save millions of innocent lives, save his fans lives.

**Now I'm plunging to the ground!**

Jack let himself fall backwards, watching Anti take his spot on the ledge, glaring down at him. Gravity yanked down on Jack and began to do its job.

**If only I knew how to fly,**

Jack remembered how when he was little, flying seemed like the most amazing thing in the world. Then out of nowhere he got a fear of heights. He was wishing for an angel to save him now...But that angel was thousands of miles away and across an ocean.

**Then I could convince myself,**

**this isn't my time to die!**

Of course Jack was afraid to die. He was beyond terrified of it, who wouldn't be scared? but if it was to save other people he was somewhat fine with it, he would save everyone he cared about, and it'd be okay because they would be safe.

**Instead I'm rocketing faster, and faster,**

**I dive bomb to the floor.**

"You fool..." Anti hissed right into his ears. But how? Jack was falling fast, too fast for Anti to have caught up to him if he jumped off to, it just wasn't possible. As Jack saw the ground quickly approaching, he shut his eyes and prepared for the pain that was soon to hit him.

**And when my body crashes to the pavement,**

**I'm right back where I was before.**

After what felt like a harsh slap to the face, Jack opened his eyes. He was back in his room, back at home, looking once again at his mirror. He sighed in relief. It was all a dream, a little harmless nightmare.

**I created a monster,**

Jack brought a hand up and brushed his fingers through his acidic green hair.

**A hell within my head,**

His heart was racing so fast from all the adrenaline of what he thought he had just done.

**Nowhere to go**

**I'm out on my own**

Only then did he actually take a look at his reflection.

**Oh I'm so scared!**

**I created a monster,**

His eye...that one damned eye...black with green irises, green that looked like septic. 

**A beast inside my brain**

His mouth started to move, when really he wanted to scream, they started forming words against his will, saying things he didn't want to say.

**Nowhere to go,**

**I'm out on my own.**

"Hey there Jackaboy." That creepy, dark sarcastic voice escaped his lips. That's when it all hit him, he had failed, he had failed to protect his loved ones, his family, his friends, and now Anti had a whole buffet of Jack's loved ones to destroy. 

**My mind impaired**

**Awake me from my nightmare(I'm so scared)**

A malicious grin was on his face, "What? You think you're in some kind of fairy tale? Some kind of silly story? Think the hero will always win no matter how dumb his decisions may be? Well, listen up Jack, this is the real world, and usually, most of the time, the villains get away with things, and the heroes well, they're sacrifices never seem to work out." Anti placed his hand down on Jack's phone and picked it up, unlocking it, "It's time that I pull the strings, and you be the puppet." 

 

 

 

 


End file.
